Titles of Office
Prince A Prince is the undisputed Master of a given domain's Vampires. The Masters of some domains prefer different titles; if they are a member of the Lancea Sanctum they often prefer to be called Archbishop or Cardinal, for example. Some female Princes have chosen the title of Queen or Princess rather than Prince. Regent The Regent is a regional administrator that works on behalf of the Prince. Regency of a domain comes in 3 levels. Regency, High Regency and Prince Regency. *A Prince Regent has the same powers as a Prince within his domain, but accepts that he is part of a greater nation, he has complete autonomy from the Prince. *A High Regent has similar powers to a Prince Regent, however he must enforce all laws and edicts handed down by the Prince, and if ordered to must do as the Prince rules. *A regent is an administrator for the Prince and runs the domains and reports directly back to the Prince with little or no autonomy. Primogen A Primogen is an advisor to the Prince or Regent. Primogen sit on the advisory council and help direct the Prince as much is allowed with regards to policy, decrees, and concerns within the domain. A Promogen in mainly an elder in good standing within the community. Seneschal The Seneschal is considered the Prince's right hand by looking after the day-to-day operations of the domain, keeping track of the Prince's interest, schedule and appointments. In some cities the Seneschal is the most trusted confidente of the Prince. The Seneschal can also work for a Regent. Harpy The Harpies set the fashion for the domain, as well as showing who is acceptable and who is not. They monitor status changes and boons. The Harpies are generally watched by many Kindred as the pulse of the Kindred community. Herald A Herald speaks on behalf of the Ruling Court. Considered as the "mouthpiece" for the Ruling Court, the Herald must ensure that all vampires hear the decrees. When the Herald speaks, their words are considered to be equivalent to the Ruling Court speaking; while this might cause problems, most Heralds do not double cross the Ruling Court. The Court of Wessex does not have a Herald at this point. Priscus A Priscus (or Prisci in plural) is the leader of a clan within a Domain. A Priscus is not appointed by the Prince, rather the position arises organically within the political power structure of a given clan. A certain elder gains power and prestige, gathers and bestows favors and has the power to enforce her edicts upon others of her clan. Other clan members give her respect and fear her enough such that she becomes clan leader both de facto and, for all intents, at least within the clan, de jure. Constable The Constable enforces the laws of the Ruling Court. This includes but is not limited to investigating, interrogating, and concluding the laws which have been broken and deciding whether or not to bring the criminal before the Ruling Court. Once the Ruling Court have made a decision in regards to the criminal, it is the Constables role to enact that punishment. In the Court of Wessex there is also a Constable of the Tower, which is an honorary title similar to Master of Elysium. Hound The Hound is the Ruling Courts body gaurd. The Hound does as he or she is told in caring out orders. Where as the Constables job is to investigate and bring before the Ruling Court any wrong doers, the Hound's job is to punish those who have done wrong in the eyes of their employers. This position can also be held by the Constable. Master of Elysium The Master of Elysium is in charge of keeping the Elysium maintained and ensuring safety for the Elysium. The Master of Elysium will work closely with a Constable or a Hound to maintain the violent aspects of others. In Albion the job of the Master of Elysium may be given to the Seneschal or Constable, but is typically held by the Constable of the Tower when in London.